Viajero: El mundo se acaba Cap uno
by Hideoshirow
Summary: Hace algunos meses me encontraba trabajando en este escrito, te invito a dar una revisión si la historia les agrada podemos continuarla, me gusta pensar que si la continuaremos. Un drama en tiempos de la guerra pokemon.


**El mundo se acaba.**

Declaración, Pokemon y todos los nombres de los personajes que se utilizan en este escrito son propiedad intelectual de Nintendo y Gamefreak, no adjudico ningún interés comercial en el uso de los mismos.

I

Han pasado algunos años desde que el viaje Pokemon de Ash Ketchum el legendario entrenador pokemon llegó a su fin, después de ganar las copas enfrentando a diversos maestros se instaló en la ciudad Verde, esto por la cercanía que tenía con pueblo paleta y porque la ciudad contaba con instalaciones de la liga, actualmente se encontraba laborando como uno de los miembros de la elite cuatro de Kanto, también era postulante a ser parte de la elite mundial de maestros, de lo cual se encontraba esperando noticias.

La oficina donde se encontraba el joven era una oficina bastante sobria, dominaba el negro con acentos de madera de roble, se veían algunos cuadros con fotografías que servían como una especie de constancia de todos los triunfos del entrenador, a sus 32 años, nuestro héroe era bien conocido por el mundo como uno de los principales precursores del deporte de Pokémon, pero ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con las manos en las boca y la vista fija en la pantalla de la computadora, el aspecto de Ash había cambiado de manera natural, ya no tenía el cabello tan largo, ahora usaba el cabello corto, acompañado de una barba que lo hacía lucir bastante varonil, el largo entrenamiento había logrado formar buenos músculos, era todo un maestro, era todo lo que él siempre había deseado ser, ahora se encontraba frente a la pantalla de la computadora, completamente nervioso por saber de la aprobación de su entrada a la elite mundial, bajo un poco la mano para acariciar a pikachu que se encontraba dormido junto a sus pies, suspiro, echo la cabeza un poco para atrás.

El ambiente era tranquilo, no había compromisos aquella tarde, así que podía centrarse en descansar, hace mucho años que había dejado el cigarrillo pero sintió ganas de probar uno aquella tarde lluviosa pero recordó lo que le prometió a su esposa el día que nació su hija, cuando él y su esposa tenían solo 19 años se embarazaron justo después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor, lo que después de muchos años tomaron con humor, su hermosa esposa era una grandiosa maestra de Pokemon de agua que estaba actualmente laborando en la regulación y procesos de calidad para que las ligas, la hermosa maestra de agua Misty Waterflower, se había convertido en la compañera de su vida, su eterno amor de adolecente. Su segundo amor, su hija no había querido entrar al mundo de los pocket monsters, en su lugar estaba estudiando el bachillerato para entrar a la universidad y estudiar Medicina.

El maestro recordó con cariño a sus dos amores, por un momento olvido que estaba esperando la noticia de la liga mundial, se levantó de la silla tomó su saco del perchero, se dirigió al estacionamiento seguido por su compañero, ambos caminaban de manera tranquila con destino a un lujoso automóvil, el maestro iba pensando en comprar un pastel, para tomar la merienda con su hija, compraría un pastel de chocolate, después le llamaría a su esposa, para decirle que la extrañaba demasiado, Misty era su adoración, no podía pensar en otra persona para que lo acompañase durante su viaje de vida, solo podía ser ella, nadie más que ella. Pero ya quería estar en casa, así que apresuro el paso, llego al estacionamiento, abordó su auto con dirección a su casa, el maestro postulante a la elite mundial, nunca llegó a casa.

II

Han pasado seis meses desde que Ash Ketchum el maestro pokémon guardian de la región de Kanto desapareció junto con su compañero pokemon, desde aquel entonces todos los maestros y campeones, habían sido asesinados o desaparecían en circunstancias bastante extrañas, los pokemon de los maestros eran encontrados días después asesinados de formas brutales, como comidos por una gran bestia, el pánico reinaba en las otrora tranquilas regiones, muchos de los entrenadores pokémon interrumpieron sus viajes refugiándose en sus hogares algunos incluso abandonaban a sus compañeros de batalla a su suerte, por el miedo que sentían de saber que tener un pokemon era sinónimo de muerte, a los dos meses de las primeras desapariciones algunos gimnasios organizaron equipos de búsqueda y combate para encontrar a los maestros, se había declarado la guerra en contra de un enemigo que no tenía rostro, algunas regiones comenzaron a levantar muros de protección y poner guardias armados en los ferry's, trenes y caminos de las regiones, comenzó una pequeña guerra civil basada en las acusaciones falsas de los pobladores, todo era un caos.

El mundo se sumergió rápidamente en el terror, pero eso no importaba a dos mujeres de ciudad verde, Misty y Rhina solo querían saber del hombre más importante en sus vidas, Misty lloraba desconsolada en la sala de su casa, su hija, Rhina procuraba mostrarse fuerte, pero se sentía demasiado insegura con el mundo viniéndose abajo y sin la protección de su padre, la joven quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero desde aquella noche todo era una pesadilla.

Había estado la tarde en la casa de un amigo, junto con sus compañeros resolviendo algunas cuestiones con respecto a un proyecto de investigación, cuando llego a casa prendió el televisor y la puso en algún canal, solo quería que hubiera ruido para no sentirse sola, después de prepararse algo para cenar, la chica se recostó quedándose poco a poco dormida. Fue hasta que escuchó la puerta de su casa, que despertó vio entrar a su madre, vestida con un traje sastre azul, que hacía resaltar su hermoso cabello rojo ananrajado, la edad también había cambiado a Misty para bien, era una hermosa mujer con una hermosa mirada azul que comunicaba fuerza y confianza, pero al mismo tiempo un amor infinito, tenía el mismo carácter de siempre pero ahora era más selectiva con lo que le hacía enojar, ella adoraba a su esposo a más no poder, él y ella siempre habían sido un equipo desde el momento en que se conocieron y luego con más razón cuando se hicieron novios y después se casaron, la hermosa mujer venía cargando unas bolsas del supermercado y miraba a su hija con cara de enojo.

-¿Hasta cuándo te me vas a quedar viendo? Estoy tocando el claxon de la camioneta para que salgas a ayudarme –le regaño su madre.

La joven se levantó con pesadez pero en lugar de ayudar a su mamá en el acomodo de los víveres se acercó a las bolsas para revisar que había traído su mamá.

-Mamá, ¿no trajiste mi crema para el cabello?

-Te marqué en la tarde para preguntarte que necesitabas y no me contestaste, seguramente estabas dormida ¿te marcó tu papá? Hoy le avisaban sobre la entrada a la liga mundial de maestros.

La chica no contesto, ya había abierto una natilla de vainilla y la devoraba, así que solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no había recibido llamadas.

La noche continuó de forma cotidiana, pero al dar las 12 de la noche, Misty ya se encontraba angustiada, no era normal que su esposo se tardará tanto, pensó que quizá no lo habían aceptado en la liga y se estaba recuperando, sabía que Ash era bastante sensible y no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable frente a ellas, tampoco era que se fuera de fiesta, él no era de los que salían a beber a bares, Ash atesoraba las horas para estar con su esposa y su hija, a esa hora ya le habían marcado varias veces, y mandado varios mensajes pero no había respuesta, el mensaje de que el celular estaba apagado las angustiaba demasiado, dieron las 3 de la mañana y las venció el sueño, si llegaban a ver a Ash, las dos lo regañarían para después abrazarlo.

Pero todo fue de mal en peor, aquella mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta, Misty y Rhina corrieron para atender preparando el regaño para el hombre de la casa, pero ver a un par de policías las hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, los hombres les informaron que el automóvil registrado a nombre de Ash Ketchum había sido encontrado a unas cuantas cuadras de su domicilio, no hubo rastros de lucha, aunque encontraron rastros de sangre que resultaron ser del maestro, no había disparos o golpes en el auto, pero la policía pensaba en un posible atentado.

Como ya hemos narrado, el mundo se fue al carajo poco a poco, y ahora vemos a la joven Rhina frente a su madre llorando, mientras ella misma se limpiaba las lágrimas, le susurra palabras de consuelo a su madre, se abrazaban y rezaban que el maestro estuviera bien.

III

Alejado de la civilización en un pequeño claro entre las montañas, encontramos a un viejo entrenador Pokemon que decidió abandonar el camino de las batallas para concentrarse en el mundo de la investigación pokemon, se había aislado del mundo con la firme intención de encontrar aquello que su abuelo nunca le enseño, tener ese amor y conexión con los pokemon que requiere alguien que pretende descubrir sus secretos, Gary Oak, ya no era aquel muchacho vivaz y altanero, era un hombre serio que formaba parte de los académicos que supervisaban los programas de entrenamiento y de crianza que se enseñaban en las más prestigiosas universidades de las diversas regiones, a lo largo de los años, había viajado por todo el mundo, pero en un peligroso viaje a la región Hoenn, tuvo un accidente en la montaña que le hizo perder la pierna izquierda, ahora Gary usaba una prótesis, aunque no quería admitirlo la pierna era uno de los tantos motivos para refugiarse en las montañas, ahora pretendía encontrar la paz mental y poder continuar con el sueño de su abuelo.

La casa donde se refugiaba el ermitaño, era de madera con los servicios esenciales para poder sobrevivir, más un refrigerador y un teléfono en donde se comunicaba de vez en cuando con su hermana, a lado del teléfono había una pila de cuadernos y apuntes, así como algunas copias de sus obras publicadas, solamente faltaba la copia de la primera obra del investigador, ya que el mismo Gary había desechado sus ideas al no encontrarles sentido a lo largo de los años.

El investigador ahora se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos con respecto al misterio de la evolución, cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que el investigador fuera a contestar, pensó que sería su hermana para saber de él, pero en su lugar apareció una figura de la que no tenía noticias hace muchos años.

-hola Misty, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

-Gary, sé que ha sido mucho tiempo pero esto no es una llamada social, mi esposo ha desaparecido desde hace 6 meses, no sé dónde debo de buscar, tengo la esperanza de que este contigo, por favor dime que estás con él.

-Ash no está conmigo Misty la última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta del aniversario luctuoso de mi abuelo, no he tenido noticias suyas, pero dime ¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz del investigador sonaba preocupada.

-Veo que no te has enterado de nada, el mundo se viene abajo, supongo que donde estás no llegan las noticias rápido, parece que inicia una guerra y las regiones están formando alianzas, hay asesinatos y están cometiendo actos de terror en contra de los líderes, muchos de los maestros entre ellos mi esposo, han desaparecido, lo estoy buscando por todos lados con la esperanza de que apoye a la unificación.

-Pero y el gobierno ¿qué ha hecho?

-Nada, el parlamento fue asesinado Gary, Pueblo paleta fue destruido, estoy buscando por todos lados a la madre de Ash, pero…

-El laboratorio de mi abuelo, fue destruido- sentenció Gary, sintiendo un frio extraño recorriendo su espalda.

-Así es, Tracy murió en la explosión junto con todos los pokemon de los entrenadores, incluidos los de Ash.

-Misty, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos, necesito saber si podemos hacer algo en pueblo paleta, voy para allá en unos momentos, ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en ciudad Verde con mi hija, por favor mándame un mensaje cuando estés cerca de la ciudad, y vuelva con cuidado hay muchos locos sueltos, cuídate.

El joven investigador terminó con la comunicación angustiado recogió lo que pudo para salir hacia ciudad verde, iba a tomar sus poke bolas, cuando sintió un calor inesperado en la espalda, seguido por un frio que descompuso su postura, volteo y frente a él estaba una figura enmascarada que abrió fuego contra el investigador con un segundo tiro perforó el pulmón derecho, Gary se sostuvo de una silla, pero recibió varios impactos en la cara, que termino con su vida, el asesino se acercó al cuerpo y lo cubrió con una manta, se alejó del lugar, dejando todo en silencio.

IV

Ha pasado una semana desde que los mejores maestros del mundo pokemon desaparecieron en circunstancias extrañas, el mundo está a la espera de que algo terrible suceda, en el aire se siente la tensión, la gente comienza a pensar en que salir es una mala idea, en las calles se corrían los rumores de que los gobiernos había sido derrocados, que el mundo había sido tomado por parte de los diversos equipos de criminales, pero los equipos vivían su propio drama al igual que muchos de los mejores maestros muchos de los líderes de los diversos equipos habían sido asesinados en diversos atentados, alguien quería jugar con ambos lados de la balanza, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Estamos ubicados en ciudad carmín, un solitario viajero se quita los lentes oscuros mientras respira de manera profunda, baja del tren con un aire de solemnidad que mantienen solo los eruditos o los sacerdotes, a pesar de que los rumores afectaban la vida cotidiana, se trataba de mantener cierto aspecto de cotidiano entre los diversos servicios para tratar de calmar a la situación.

El viajero que ahora se movía dentro de la masa de gente, caminaba cada vez más y más rápido, los agentes de la estación no sospecharon demasiado del hombre ya que un hombre corriendo dentro de una estación de trenes no tenía nada de especial, así que no lo hicieron mayor caso, el hombre en un movimiento rápido y discreto arrojo un dispositivo hacia las vías esto sin dejar de ver hacia el frente. El hombre salió a la calle y tomo un taxi.

-Me puede llevar al gimnasio de ciudad carmín, por favor.

El taxista lo miró y asentó con la cabeza, intentando ser amable el conductor intento entablar una conversación pero el misterioso hombre se colocó unos audífonos y no contestaba a nada, así fue el recorrido hasta que llegaron al gimnasio de ciudad carmín, el viajero pago su pasaje y tomo su maleta, camino de manera formal, dirigiéndose a la entrada del gimnasio, al estar dentro del gimnasio muchos jóvenes entrenadores de pokemon eléctricos y varios pokemon, lo observaron de manera curiosa pues el viajero se había quedado parado en la entrada del gimnasio.

-¡Imperio! –gritó el hombre de manera horrible mientras hacía detonar una bomba que traía dentro del maletín que llevaba consigo, la explosión hizo retumbar la tierra, a la vez que extinguía la vida de todos aquellos que estaban en el lobby del gimnasio, al tiempo, que esto sucedía, estaban ocurriendo explosiones coordinadas, a lo largo de la vía ferroviaria afectando a miles de personas, el asesino había dejado migajas en su camino, migajas de muerte.

Fin del capítulo uno.


End file.
